charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. And one last thing, Happy Editing Charmed Fans! LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Photo Shoots or Episode Stills No one else is saying? I will. I think Episode Stills because they are of Charmed, where as photo shoots are of actresses and should be on there pages, not there characters. Either Episode Stills or Screencaps :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I absolutely agree. That is why I didn't like the photoshoots in the first place. In the shoots, they are not portraying the characters from the show, it is just a shoot of the actresses. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Prue's Infobox suggestions People are still saying they don't like the infobox pics; a few suggestions for Prue's infobox pic: Prudence-Halliwell 2000.jpg Prue_Halliwell_3.jpg Prue_TWIB.jpg Prue_Halliwell1.jpg Prue-Halliwell 1.jpg Prue-Halliwell1.jpg Prue-Halliwell2.jpg Prue_01.jpg Prue_02.jpg Prue_03.jpg Prue_04.jpg Prue_05.jpg Prue_06.jpg Prue_08.jpg Prue_09.jpg Prue_10.jpg Prue_11.jpg Prue_final.png HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Love them all except bottom left :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, I didn't use any photoshoots because they would go back to the beginning of season 2. Photoshoots for season 3 didnt occur. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The 5th one looks like it would be a proper infobox photo. : Yeah that or the 1st one. So 5th or 1st :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I personally like pic 14 because she looks so happy there it's almost like she saying "stuff for me ?! AWesome!" Ellie Moon 06:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Wiki The wiki is kind of... blahh!!! It does not show Charmed, because Charmed's colour is not black. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Administrator vs Moderator I asked Khan the same thing: I was just thinking of maybe renaming Administrators Moderators. That is mostly what admins do on here - we moderate the activities on the wiki, and we are given special privileges to enforce certain rules of the wiki. What do you think? -- Request for Main Page Help Hi. Charmed Wiki seems to be in good shape. Please go ahead and categorize and I'll be happy to add it to the list for help with a new Main Page when you are done. -- Wendy (talk) 06:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! I've added you to the list of wikis for help; somebody should contact you soon about it; I'm sorry I can't be more precise than that, because I don't know myself. If you don't hear about it in a couple of weeks please ping me again (by talk page is faster) and I will find out what is happening. I'm not sure from your response if you wanted me specifically to help; I can if you wish, but the guys on the content team are much better at it than me... -- Wendy (talk) 17:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Broken and Double Redirects Someone of the admins should have a look at the and and fix them. I would normally do it, but for most you need admin rights, so I can't. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fix them? You mean like delete the like Re-direct page's and shiz? x) I'm not sure how to do it since I didn't even know you could do it. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 11:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a bit confusing at first, but sometimes redirects create a mess :-P I used to check and fix them on a regular basic, to keep everything in order, but I can't anymore, so either you or Khan has to do it now. Some Redirects are not linked to, so they should be deleted, and broken redirects should be fixed, so that they redirect to the right article. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright, that is confusing but I think I understood it -.- I actually think you should be a Admin on here again so you can help with these kind of things. Even tho I was the one who got you demoted the last time, so my bad there. x) But I don't know if I should, Cause I think HalliwellManor will have something to say with it and I don't want to be in the middle of everything again -____- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 11:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. However, you could give me those rights only to fix the broken and double redirects. If I should use them for anything else but those redirects, you can demote and block me. But ask the others first of course. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I'll ask Khan, since he is the actual Main Manager on here I'm just Co. And If he say's it's okay, I'll give you your admin right's back. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions 2 quick questions: 1. Are you working on any rewrites or new articles? 2. Did your tabs become bright light blue, links purple and header turquoise blue?